mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleric Spells
Clerical spells are divine in nature, and are not affected by somatic spell failure caused by wearing heavier armours. Cleric Spells are tied to Wisdom, which determines what level of spell the Cleric can cast, how many of each spell, and what the spell's difficulty class (DC) will be. = 0 Level Spells = * Cure Minor Wounds - heals 1d4 hitpoints of touched target * Inflict Minor Wounds - causes 1d4 damage to touched target * Light - creates a small globe of light to appear over area or target * Resistance - +1 to all saves * Virtue - increases hitpoints by 1 * Fabregas' Unraveling - This spell strips you of any spells you have placed upon yourself. (Myth Drannor specific. Useful in ridding spells left over from adventuring. = 1st Level Spells = * Conviction - This spell bolsters the mental, physical and spiritual strength of the target creature, giving them a +2 Morale bonus to saves that goes up by +1 every 6 levels. * Detect Evil/Good/Law/Chaos - You can sense the presence of evil/good/law/chaos. The amount of information revealed depends on how long you study a particular area or subject. * Detect Undead - You can detect the aura that surrounds undead creatures. The amount of information revealed depends on how long you study a particular area. * Heartache - The caster fills the subject with heart wrenching sorrow that incapacitates him for one round. * Sorrow - Grief and sadness overcome the subject. She takes a -3 penalty to attack rolls, saving throws, ability checks and skill checks. * Sunscorch - When this spell is cast, a brilliant ray of scorching heat comes out of the sky to hit a target of the casters choosing, causing 1d6 + 1 per level of fire damage. Undead take more damage. * Vision of Heaven - The target evil creature is dazed for one round. = 2nd Level Spells = * Boneblast - The caster causes one bone in the touched creatures body to break, causing 1d3 points of Constitution damage. * Consecrate - This spell blesses an area with positive energy. Each Charisma check made to turn undead within this area gains a +3 sacred bonus. Every undead creature entering a consecrated area suffers minor disruption, giving it a -1 penalty on attack rolls, damage rolls, and saves. * Desecrate - This spell imbues an area with negative energy. Each Charisma check made to turn undead within this area takes a -3 profane penalty, and every undead creature entering a desecrated area gains a +1 profane bonus on attack rolls, damage rolls, and saving throws. An undead creature created within or summoned into such an area gains +1 hit points per HD. * Elation - You and your allies become elated, filled with joy and energy. Affected creatures gain a +2 Morale Bonus to Strength and Dexterity, and increase their land movement speed by 5 feet. * Resist Fire and Cold - This spell toughens up the recipients body against the elements, meaning that all fire and cold damage against him is reduced by 50%. * Undetectable Alignmentt - An undetectable alignment spell conceals the alignment of an object or a creature from all forms of divination. * Wave of Grief - All with in the cone of effect are stricken with grief, giving them a -3 penalty to attack rolls, saving throws, ability checks and skill checks. = 3rd Level Spells = * Clutch of Orcus - Subject's heart is grasped(Or similar vital organ) by a magical force and slowly squeezed. Target is allowed a saving throw every round, failure means 1d3 Damage per round and paralysis. If the spell kills its target, the target's chest bursts open and the heart appears in the caster's hand. * Curse of Petty Failing - Target takes a -2 Penalty to all saving throws and attacks. * Legion's Conviction - Target gets a +2 Morale bonus to all saving throws, +1 per every 6 caster levels. (Max +5) * Shivering Touch - Heat is sucked from the target's body, causing numbness. Target takes 3d6 Dexterity damage. Creatures with the 'Cold' subtype are immune to its effects. * Shriveling - Dark energy shrivels the target's flesh. causing 1d4 Damage per caster level, max 10d4. * Unliving Weapon - Undead will explode when struck, causing 1d6 damage per two caster levels(+10d6 max), in a 10-foot radius. * Midwinter Night's Relentless Cold - Target is shrouded in frost. Initital 2d6 Damage(cold) +1 per level, max 10. Unavoidable. Target is also slowed for 1 round per caster level. Fortitude save vs. cold, failure means 1d6 damage and a further round to save, until the save is made the subject takes damage. * Meld Into Stone - Caster and 100 lbs of gear may be melded with a block of stone large enough to accomodate them in all three directions. If either requirement is violated, the spell is wasted. * Water Breathing - Allows the target to breath water, though it doesn't add to any methods of transportation in water. Target may still breath air. * Icelance - A conjured magical lance. Does 5d6 Damage automatically, and on a failed save the target is frozen for 4 rounds. * Circle Of Bones - The caster conjures a floating barrier of bones, that deal 1d6 Crushing and 1d6 Slashing Damage to any intruder within the barrier's limits. Caster cannot move while spell is in effect, but can do any task that keeps them stationary, such as casting other spells. * Otilukes Resiliant Sphere - Creature/Target is encased in a shimmering globe. Nothing can pass through the sphere(Thgough the target can still breath), and it can only be negated by a rod of cancellation, negation, a dispel of any sort, or a disintegration. These cancellation spells will not harm the subject within. The sphere is immobile. = 4th Level Spells = * Legion's Shield of Faith - +2 Armor Bonus to Target's Deflection Modifier, with an additional +1 per 6 levels of the caster(Max +5) * Panacea - Cures 1d8 points of damage, +1 per caster level(max 20), and deals that damage to undead when cast upon them. Cures most negative effects on living targets, minus stat loss, curse, or a level drain. * Recitation - Grants a +2 bonus to saving throw, attack bonuses, and most skill checks. Gives a -2 penalty to any enemies targeted. * Stop Heart - Subject has a massive heart attack. Immediately drops to -8 health, and requires an immediate heal check of DC 15 by an ally or it leads to death in the subject. Requires Baccarran, a drug. * Sword of Conscience - Creature takes Wisdom And Charisma damage rated on their relation to the caster's level.(Evil Power Rating) * Recitation(Standard?) - A chant, that grants +2 to most rolls and gives a -2 penalty to most enemies affected. * Calis' Paralytic Bolt - Deals 3d6 Electrical Damage to a target, target must make a reflex save or be stunned. * Holy Smite - Deals 1d4 Damage per caster level(Max 5d4) to evil creatures and blinds them for 1 round. A will saving throw negates blindness and halves damage. Half damage and no blindness to Neutral creatures, and quarter damage if they make the save. * Greater Malison - All enemies in the area of effect make any saves at a -4 penalty. * Dimensional Anchor - A ranged touch attack is made against the target, coating it in a green, shimmering field if hit. The field obstructs all extradimensional travel. Does not block extradimensional senses or movement if the target is already in those forms. (astral, ect.) It does not keep a summoned creature from disappearing at the end of it's summoned time. * Rigid Thinking - Causes confusion against a will save. * Unholy Blight - See Holy Smite, reversed on alignments. * Cloak of Fear - Creates an aura of fear aorund the caster for 3 rounds. * Dimension Door(Travel Domain Only) - See Dimension Door(Arcane Spell list) = 5th Level Spells = * Chaav's Laugh - Area of Effect: Good creatures recieve +2 morale bonuses on attack rolls and against fear effects. Also gain temporary hit points, +1d8 + Caster level (max 20). Evil creatures recieve the opposite,without damage to their hit points. Creatures must be able to hear the laugh to be affected. * Dancing Web - Causes 1d6 points of damage per caster level(max 10d6) and on a failed saving through affected creatures are entangled for 1d6 rounds. Entangled creatures are subject to a -2 on attack rolls and -4 on dexterity. Entangled targets can only move at half speed. * Greater Command - Subject is given a command, which on a failed saving throw they attempt to complete immediately. Effects: Confuse, fall, miss, flee, halt. Subject gets a new saving throw at the start of each round. * Legion's Curse of Petty Failing - Subject takes a -2 on all saving throws/attacks. * Mass Contagion - Target creatures are struck down with a random disease. * Resonating Resistance - Grants a 50% increased Spell Resistance. * Sicken Evil - You emit an aura that sickens nearby evil creatures. Sacrifice of 1d4 Strength Damage. * Soul Scour - Target is dealt 2d6 Charisma Damage, then 1d6 Wisdom Damage. A further 1d6 Charisma damage is dealt 1 minute later. * Miscast Magic - Target is dealt a 50% fail chance on spellcasting. The effect can be resisted at a -2 willsave. * Scrying - Scry a subject. Subject is granted a willsave, if succeeded you cannot target the subject with another scrying spell for at least 24 hours. If the subject fails their save, you can see the subject and their immediate surroundings. The sensor will follow the subject for a total 150 feet. The sensor has your full visual acuity. Requires a scrying font. * Create Undead Army - Summons eight skeleton warriors to obey your commands. * Teleport(Travel Domain Only) - See Teleport(Arcane Spell List) = 6th Level Spells = * Celestial Blood - Subject is granted 10/- Resistance to Electrical, Cold, and Acid damage, a +4 bonus to saving throws Vs. poison, and Damage reduction 10/evil. * Energy Immunity - Renders target immune to one element, chosen at the time of casting. * Mass Bull's Strength - See Bull's Strength. Self-explanatory. * Mass Owl's Wisdom - See Owl's Wisdom. * Mass Eagle's Splendor - See Eagle's Splendor. * Mass Fox's Cunning - See Fox's Cunning. * Mass Endurance - See Endurance. * Storm of Shards - Evil creatures struck by shards of light are blinded permanently on a failed save. They are also dealt 1d6 damage per caster level(max 20d6), a succesful reflex save halves the damage. Damage dealt is divine in nature. * Thousand Needles - Target is struck with a thousand needles, doing 2d6 damage and causing a -4 penalty on most saves and attack rolls, skill checks, and ability checks. Successful save negates the save penalty and halves damage. * Protection from Magic Energy - Target becomes immune to magical damage. (Example would be horrid wilting, Isaac's spells, magic missile) * Word of Recall - Allows the caster to return to a certain point(no larger than a 10-by-10 foot designated area) when a certain phrase is uttered. The spell must be cast at the arrival point, and doesn't allow inter-planar travel. The word to recall(command in NWN engine) is !RETURN! . BROKEN. * Trollish Fortitude - Subject regenerates much like a troll. Lasts 2 rounds, 5 HP regen per round. * Sol's Searing Orb - Caster throws an orb of light and flame. (not exactly a fireball) On exploding it does 6d6 damage and causes blndness on a failed save. Extra damage and blindness duration to undead targets. * Bolt of Glory - (Bolt of Divin Damage) Causes 6d6 damage to those of Prime origin. 3d4 to elementals, undead earn 8d6, and Outsiders are dealt a full 10d6 damage. = 7th Level Spells = * Righteous Smite - Smites Neutral/Evil Creatures. Deals 1d6 damage per caster level(max 20d6) to evil creatures. (d6 becomes d8 in the case of evil outsiders) and blinds them for 1d4 rounds. Successful save halves damage/eliminates blindness. * Tomb of Light - If target fails a saving throw, the caster replaces the evil substance of the creature with their own goodness. The target's skin becomes translucent and the creature is rendered immobile. The subject is aware of its surroundings but cannot move. It can still do purely mental actions however. Each round, the target is allowed a fortitude save. If it fails, it is still held and takes 1d6 constitution damage. Even if it fails, the caster takes 1d6 non-lethal damage. If the caster falls unconcious or the save succeeds, the creature is released. * Wretched Blight - See Righteous Smite, reversed alignments. Max 15d8 Damage. * Impervious Sanctity of the Mind - Makes the target immune to mind-affecting spells. * Shield of the Archons - Absorbs spells. * Mists of Eldath - All subjects in the area of effect will be healed 15 points of damage and all negative effects. * Control Weather - Controls the weather. * Crusade - Grants +4 to all saves, -4 penalty to enemies in the area. Powerful chant by the caster. * Greater Teleport(Travel Domain Only) - See Greater Teleport(Arcane Spell List) = 8th Level Spells = * Wall of Greater Dispell Magic - Acts as Dispell magic, across an area. BROKEN. * Symbol-Pain, Death, Fear, Stun - A symbol, which causes one of the possible effects. = 9th Level Spells = * Freedom - Makes the target immune to any slow/entangle...any effects that restrict movement. To free a target from any spell such as maze, the spell must be cast where the target was imprisoned. = Epic Level Spells = Category:Custom Content Category:Spells